The Silent Guardian
by Warscar
Summary: What if Six-Path's Sage Mode had an unexpected effect and it caused Naruto to gain a lot more then what he asked for. Naruto/OC
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own the content mentioned in this story.

"Long has it been since I left my home and journeyed through the stars. In all my life it never ceases to amaze me how the universe works it's magic. Sage Mode... I had never known what it truly was till I journeyed through the stars. The Force, in my ignorance I had never thought it would end like this. I have seen empires rise and fall. I have seen the brightest lights and the darkest shadows this universe has ever seen. I have watched legends grow and turn to myths. I even raised a few myself. I have witnessed worlds get destroyed and worlds created. I discovered civilizations on other worlds and I can name every aspect of their cultures.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I have been here since the beginning and I will be here till the end for I am the Silent guardian of the Force.

* * *

A tall man sat in front of the controls of a frigate, his blond hair drawn back into a ponytail as his sapphire eyes read his instruments frantically. Worry and fear marred his handsome face with three faded whiskers up one each cheek. Naruto flew through hyperspace at breakneck speeds, praying he would reach his destination before it was destroyed. Exar-kun was on his way to annihilate the Solaris 4, the home of the Solarians. It was here he decided that he would settle down and start a new family and he found a woman. She was the last person he would have expected to connect with but he was able to share everything with her, and not have to worry about losing her to the ravages of time, something that he was certainly grateful. For Solarians stopped aging after reaching maturity. And this why Exar-kun was on his way to eradicate them from the galaxy.

Naruto forced his large shipping freighter, the Hi no Ishi, in remembrance of his origins to go faster than it has ever before. At max speed, He would reach Solaris a 3 days before Exar-kun arrived to raze the planet, not a lot of time to save a planet. He had managed to hire several other shipping magnates to help out with his considerable fortunes made during his expensive life to evacuate as much of the population as he could as well as the Jedi, he was able to use his influence to call upon the Republic and have them evacuate the planet but they wouldn't be able to mobilize in time. At max, he would be able to save several millions of the population, but there were billions of people on Solaris. With a shake if his head, Naruto ordered to his astromech Droid T0-RA. "Tora patch me through to Solarian President Nora Shay. Tell her it's an emergency." he got a series of beeps in response as the droid did as commanded.

A tall woman appeared on the holo-reciever "Naruto, it's good to see yo-"

"Nora, now is not the time for pleasantries Exar-kun is a few Days away from razing the planet. I've conscripted several companies to help evacuate the planet but I fear we may not save everyone I need your help to get this done. Inform everyone of the threat and tell them to evacuate to the nearest shelter and mobilize the fleet. We must prepare for war." Naruto instructed in deathly seriousness.

"Understood, Naruto, I will begin procedures immediately. And Naruto, it's good to hear from you again. Revan and Sophia have missed you so much, welcome home." Even as a small blue hologram he could see the relief in her eyes.

"It's good to be home considering the circumstances." he replied as he came out of hyperspace to gaze upon his home of Solaris 4. It's beautiful landscape and pristine oceans he knew would soon only exist in his memories. Quickly flying to the surface and landing in the capital, Naruto took a speeder ride to the capital building. He landed and exited the speeder just as two small missiles came flying out of the entrance to the building.

"TOU-CHAN!" they cried as the two small girls tackled their father to the ground. "You're back, tou-chan, did you bring back presents for us?" the smaller one asked energetically. She was Sophia, she was 4 and she had inherited his blond hair and his nose but she had her mother's chocolate eyes and face. She wore a little yellow sundress and a pair of blue sandals. Her hair was tied in twin tails and held up by two orange hair bands.

"Did Vandar-sensei, send us something as well?" the older sister, Revan asked cheerfully. She was 6 and had inherited his mother's violet eyes, but her mother's raven hair, which was in a braided ponytail. She had her grandmother's face. She wore a Jedi youngling's robes.

"Hello girls, it's so good to see you both, but now is not the time, I need you both to hurry and pack your things. We're going on an adventure and you need to get ready, but only pack what you need, I have to see your mother, okay?"

"Hai, Tou-chan." and they scurried off to their rooms.

Naruto entered the house and hurried straight to his wife Nora who was in the office. She was a beautiful woman of 6 feet raven haired fair skin and had the face of an angel. "Hello gorgeous. Have you done as I told we don't have much time."

"No, Naruto I haven't I was waiting for you. Your silver tongue is much better suited for this." Nora answered.

"Alright, let's do this." Naruto stepped behind the desk and began broadcasting across the planet. "Citizens of Solaris 4, I bring grave news. Sith lord, Exar-kun, is on his way here right now with an armada of ships to lay waste to our beloved planet. While I would love to say that we all will be able to make it out of this unscathed. We all know this to b **e** a lie. So I'm going to be frank with you all. We have prepared for this for a long time. We all knew that we would be targeted by jealous men. Be they jealous of our lives or power but we have prepared for this. Now is the time that we put those preparations to work. Please all citizens begin packing essentials for an extended period of time. I have managed to guarantee the assistance of the Jedi, republic, and czerca corporations along with several independent contractors to begin evacuations and as such I will remain here to lead our people against Exar-kun's forces, while my dear wife Nora shall over seethe see proceedings. In a few hours the Jedi and these corporations shall arrive and you will need to proceed calmly. They will take you to the Off-planet shelters. I will need each and every one of you to cooperate and make this run smoothly and efficiently with some luck we will get through this and come back even greater. Thank you all for your support and may the force be with us all."

The Jedi arrived first with a small fleet of Hammerhead capital ships and a pair of cruisers. How they managed to do this Naruto wept for joy and didn't bother asking. They alone had a passenger compassion of several million when emptied of cargo and loaded with civilians. With the hidden cloaked Off-planet bunkers hidden on the virtually untouched planets of the Solaris solar system, under the vast canopies of Solaris 2, the dense forests of Solaris 5 and under the ice covering the majority of Solaris 3.

For three days they worked to evacuate the population. Before Exar-kun arrived with his fleet of sith warships and invaded the surface and the war went on for days before Exar-kun decided enough was enough and withdrew his forces from the surface. Naruto recognizing the signs of what was to come did so as well attempting to get as many people off the planet as possible, miraculously managing to abandon the planet in time before Exar-kun glassed the planet's surface burning the beautiful landscape and evaporating the pristine waters that Naruto had grown to love. When they were finished Exar-kun's fleet were caught blindsided by the sudden appearance of the Republic fleet was cornered between them and the planet the just razed and were promptly decimated with only a few vessels managing to escape, including Exar-kun's flagship.

With nowhere else to go Naruto, Nora by his side lead the Solarians to his world of origins on the outskirts of known space, on the planet Ibonis. Since then their people slowly rebuilt their lives upon a world long forgotten by known history.

* * *

 ** _Author notes_**

Hello, friends it has been to long since I've updated and I won't give any excuses for you. Nothing will ever condone my unforgivable sins. But fear not I have begun working on the next chapter of the Pillars of Aincrad so please bear with me.

Credit to EroSlackerMicha for the Solarian race, truly and unprecedented ide that he created and he allowed me to use for this tale.

Leave a review if you don't mind.


	2. The Endar Spire

Hello, my devoted friends. Here we are with another chapter of The Silent Guardian. I decided to skip over the entirety of the Mandalorian war for now. I decided to jump right into Knights of the Old Republic 1. Maybe we'll see the Mandalorian war later, but for now, I have my reasons. So on with the tale.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this story. KotOR is owned by Bioware and Lucas Arts, while Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Pierrot Studios. Please support the official release.

"Speech"

'Thought'

Techniques/Jutsu

Times/dates

Visions

* * *

I awake to the sound of explosions echoing throughout the ship. I get out of my bunk and look around the room frantically. Just as I move to grab my gear from my footlocker, a man comes through the door. His white hair contrasting with his red uniform with horrible orange highlights.

Hey, don't dis the godly color of orange. I distantly recall someone saying. Blue eyes shining with mirth. For as long as I can recall, I have had flashes of this man, 'who is he?' I ask myself. I look up as the man begins speaking urgently to me.

"We've been ambushed by a Sith battle fleet! The Endar Spire is under attack! Hurry up we don't have much time!"

"Who the Fuck are you, and why did you just barge in here asshole?!" I ask him.

"I'm Trask Ulgo, ensign of the Republic Fleet. I'm here to make sure everyone is on deck. We work opposite shifts, I guess that's why you haven't seen me before. Now hurry up, we have to find Bastila! We have to make sure she makes it off the ship alive!" He responds.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's move. But first I've got to get dressed and we'll move out." I move to my footlocker and open it up. I pull out my gear and proceed to put them on, my standard outfit consists of a custom armor crafted by a friend of mine, my heavily modified blaster pistol, capable of firing a spread, three round burst, and auto-fire feature, on my left hip and my ōdachi as I've been told. It has some form of runes that I've never bothered to learn. My blaster rifle is also modified heavily, I increased the power output and increased the accuracy of the chamber. I have a brief thought about Bastila. She is a Jedi padawan, under the tutelage of the best Jedi the order has ever seen supposedly, who's the Commanding officer of the Endar Spire until her departure. She requested vessel for an assignment and I was asked to accompany her and her team like I have occasionally. I'm not sure why, but it must have been a good reason. While she's here, it's our job to guarantee her wellbeing in a situation like this. We even took oaths to ensure that outcome.

"I've heard all about your reputation. You received elite combat training and managed to be the best. It was common sense you were chosen for this. Word is the officers haven't seen anyone your potential in over twenty years. Time to put it to good use. Bastila is going to need people like us at her side." I had finished putting on my equipment. I had my armor and sword on my left hip and I had my blaster rifle slung over my shoulder. I stood up and moved toward the door. "Let's move."

"We should stick together and we may make it out of this. Because of the attack, this room is locked down and I can't open the door. I have the override codes but I can't put them in." Trask informed me. I went to the door and listened to him recite the code and I put the code in unlocking the door. We moved to the next door.

Our communicators lit up. "This is Carth Onasi, the Sith are threatening to overrun the bridge! We can't hold out against their firepower. All hands to the bridge! Prepare to repel boarders!" I perked up at the message. Carth Onasi was a seasoned pilot of the Republic Fleet and has seen more combat than the entire crew of the Endar Spire. If he thinks it's bad we must be thoroughly overwhelmed. We have to move fast. Knowing where to go we headed out to the bridge, but the door is locked. I remember someone teaching me to pick locks on doors both physical and electronic. So, I hacked into the door and unsealed the door.

The door opens to a gunfight between a lone republic soldier and two Sith troopers. I immediately draw my rifle and fire a burst of blaster bolts at one of the troopers, and he falls. I aim at the remaining trooper and fire a volley at him, but was too late, the trooper managed to fire a shot at the soldier and hit him in the chest. They both fell to the ground dead. I move to the Republic soldier and take one of his dog tags for later. Trask and I move on to the next room after collecting anything of use from the bodies.

In the Next Room were two Sith troopers. I dove to the side and took cover behind the left door frame, before firing my rifle at the one closest to me. Trask went to the other side. The trooper went down from two hits to the chest. The other dove for cover behind the table in the center of the room and shot at me. I ducked behind my cover as the shots passed through where I was standing. Trask raised his Blaster pistol and fired twice hitting both times and the trooper died.

I looked through the room and scavenged what I could before moving on. I found a combat suit, two fragmentation grenades, and a long and short sword in the footlocker. I handed the swords to Trask who slid them onto his belt while I tucked the armor into my pack, which was covered in some form of writing from one of Bastila's Jedi friends. I have never seen what he looks like, he is always wearing a cloak and mask. From what I know he's Bastila's teacher or something of the sort, and he's apparently really old, but I don't believe it. He moves way to well to be an old Jedi. Ever since he put them on the bag I've been able to put anything I've wanted in here and still have more space for anything. I stood up and we moved on through the door into the corridor and into another firefight.

There was an entire squad of troopers here fighting republic soldiers. Off to the side, a Sith trooper was wielding a double vibrosword against a soldier using a single blade. Three toppers were across the hallway trading fire with two soldiers on this side and one was already on the ground dead, there were plasteel cylinders all over the place providing cover. There was another trooper shooting at a lone soldier in the bisecting hallway. I leaped behind the corner and prepared to fire at the three troopers when an explosion took out the lone soldier and the trooper shooting at him.

The resulting shockwave unbalanced the two swordsmen, the trooper recovered first and cut open the soldier's chest leaving him bleeding out on the ground. I fired at one of the troopers across the way but he ducked behind his cover, the shot flying over his head. The swordsman trooper rushed over to the soldiers, but one of the riflemen primed a grenade and tossed it this way. "GRENADE!" I yelled over the blaster fire, but the soldiers didn't react fast enough and the resulting detonation took them and the swordsman out. I managed to get up and fired a burst at the trooper who threw the grenade and blew his face off. Trask dove for one of the remaining cylinders and fired at one of the troopers. The shot hit the trooper's arm, but he didn't go down. They returned fire and one of them got a lucky shot on me and hit my left forearm. I dropped my rifle and pulled out a pistol and shot him in the chest.

The trooper fell. Trask fired at the last one and scored a double hit on his gut and he died. I took out a medpac and treated my blaster burn, while Trask policed for ammo and weapons. He brought back two frags, both swords and all the dog tags of the soldiers. We moved across the hall and from around the corner an alone trooper appeared. I brought my blaster pistol up and fired before he could react and he went down immediately. We continued toward the bridge.

As we neared the door, I heard the familiar sound of lightsaber combat I swiftly opened the door to see a squad of dark Jedi fighting one of the Jedi I ran with frequently and his friend. The friends name was Meetra, and for some reason the other Jedi called her "the Exile" I don't know why she's called that and I don't know the whole story but supposedly she served with the sith lord Revan back during the Mandalorian war, but when Revan turned from war hero to sith lord she returned to the Jedi and was consequently excommunicated from the order.

The Jedi I was quite familiar with. It was Master Uzukaze. The one who constantly wore the mask and cloak. He was surrounded by sith and Meetra was standing against a separate dark Jedi. Master Uzukaze saw me. "Help Meetra! I've got these scrubs!"

I raised my rifle and aimed at the back of the Sith and fired a burst of shots at his back. He spun his lightsaber and deflected my shots but Meetra managed to score a hit on him dropping the bastard. She immediately moved to assist Uzukaze. Suddenly, something blew up next to her and she went flying towards me. I caught her as Uzukaze screamed her name before speeding up his strikes. Within seconds, all six Dark Jedi were dead and a squad of troopers arrived and began firing at the Jedi. "Trask provide assistance to Master Uzukaze." Trask nodded and began firing his pistol at the troopers as Uzukaze shifted his stance and deflected the blaster fire back at the troopers. I pulled out several medpacs and a stamina stimulant. I injected Meetra with the stimulant before administering first aid. There were second- and third-degree burns all over her back and legs. Master Uzukaze rushed over and his hands glowed green and he placed them in her back and her skin began returning back to normal.

I got up and kept a lookout for any surprises from the other side of the corridor as Master Uzukaze did his work. I knew that Meetra would be fine, I had seen Master Uzukaze pull some miraculous healing with this technique including put my arm back on one time. I almost panicked in my delirious state, but I came out of it without even a scar. After Master Uzukaze was done, he picked up Meetra. "The bridge is up ahead, Bastila and the others with us have all moved to the escape pods on the starboard side of the ship. We must go through the bridge and head that way. I will not be able to fight and carry Meetra at the same time. I need you two to clear the path ahead and then we'll move on. Am I understood soldiers?" he directed. I and Trask nodded and we headed to the bridge after collecting the dog tags from the fallen soldiers in the room.

When I opened the door I immediately noticed the two troopers by the door and their vibroblades facing me. As they charged me, dropped my pistol and drew my vibrosword and prepared for a swordfight. One swung at my left and the other my right.

I spun to the right dodging the one on my left and parried the right. I got under his guard and swung my sword cutting through his armor and slashing his chest. The trooper went down, Trask raised his pistol and fired at the last one as an explosion rocked the ship and blew up the two soldiers and three troopers by the bridge windows.

I collected all the dog tags as Trask called Master Uzukaze. They grabbed all the weapons and ammo. Trask reloaded his pistol and we continued on.

We exited the bridge and Trask raised his hand for a halt. He moved to the far door and stopped. He drew his swords "There's something behind here." and he opened the door. When it opened we saw him, Darth Malik's apprentice, Darth Bannon. His black armor glinted in the artificial light. He drew his infamous double-bladed crimson lightsaber. Its red blades emitted a palpable hunger for blood as a dark weight settled upon them. Trask looked to him defiantly and yelled. "Damn it all to hell. I'll try to hold him off you guys get to the escape pods!" Trask took off his dog tags and threw them to me. I caught them and before I could do anything the blast door closed behind Trask, sealing his fate.

I led Master Uzukaze to the starboard side entrance. As I entered the starboard corridors our communicators went off. "This is Carth Onasi on your personal Communicator. I'm tracking your position to the Endar Spire's life support systems. Bastila's Escape pod is away. You're the last surviving crew members of the Endar Spire. I can't wait for that much longer, you have to get to the Escape pods now!" I hurried along the corridor of the frigate and saw a lone Trooper. Raising my pistol, I fired two shots at him and they hit and he went down. We continued on down the corridor until we reached another room. I opened the door and saw two troopers standing there. I fired my pistol at one, hitting his shoulder as I dove for cover. The injured one dropped to the ground in pain and I fired my gun at the last one just as Master Uzukaze entered the room. The trooper dropped dead as I went up to the one on the ground and finished him. Looking around the room I noticed the broken-down droid and the terminal.

My communicator went off again. "Be careful, there's a whole Squad of troopers on the other side of that door. You need to find some way to thin their numbers. The assurance droid in the room is still functional if you can find a way to fix it or you could use the terminal nearby to use the security systems to deal with them that way. Just whatever you do, do it fast this door ain't going to last much longer." I quickly move to the computer. "Master Uzukaze please find a way to bag up that droid I may be useful later." Using the passcodes and a little bit of hacking skill I overload the power coupling in the room and the resulting overload fried everyone in the room. Master Uzukaze stuffed the droid into one of the many paper scrolls he has on him, how he does it he never tells me. Despite the many times I've asked him.

I open the door and proceed to strip the bodies of anything of worth before heading to the next room, where Carth is waiting at the escape pods. "You made it! There's only one active Escape pod left! Come on we can hide out on the planet below." After helping Master Uzukaze settle Meetra in and strapping her down. They strapped into the pod and jettisoned the pod to the Planet as the Endar Spire exploded into fragments. The pod dropped into the planet's atmosphere and for a few minutes, they relaxed.

For the entire descent, no one said anything. They approached the towering buildings of Taris something malfunctioned with the pod and the brake system failed to launch properly and so they hit the platforms hard and my head bounced off the interior and I blacked out.

* * *

Author's notes

Holy balls this felt great to write.


	3. Traversing Telos Part 1

Hello, fans and fictioneers. It's Warscar with a new chapter of the Silent Guardian. First, I would like to apologize to my viewers for not updating in forever, I don't know if I'm going to upload another chapter of Shinobi Art Online, leave a note if you would like to see a chapter 3. Now I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed, including that one hater I got months back. (if you don't like something you read do us a favor and don't leave hateful comments, just don't read it if it matters that much to you) To those who enjoyed the story so far thanks for the favs and follows. If you see something you noticed I messed up, please feel free to tell me via review or Message me. Thank you all very much. I'm going to be writing the rest of the story in Third person omniscient point of view, with the visions in first person point-of-view. Please enjoy.

"Speech"

'Thought'

 _ **Techniques/Jutsu**_

 **Times/dates**

 _Visions_

* * *

 **Taris Upper city**

When Naruto came to, the wreckage of the pod was scattered around the platform of Taris's upper city. Carth was getting up and Meetra's wounds were bleeding slightly. Raven was unconscious, under part of the wreck, her head bleeding onto her face. Naruto was up and moving to Meetra and began administering first aid. When she was no longer bleeding he moved over to Raven and checked her head, which he healed. Carth stood up pretty busted up, but he was fine. "Captain Onasi, grab Meetra, we have to move. The sith are bound to be on their way here and we need a place to lay low until everyone is up and moving." and Carth lifted Meetra up and followed Naruto.

After a bit of searching, the two of them found an old rental apartment with two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a bath. Naruto paid for a month's rent before entering the room. It was empty, except for the kitchen. Naruto set Raven down, before pulling out a scroll from his thigh pouch, making a clone and passing the scroll to it, the copy disappeared into the rooms. At Carth's bewildered gaze he said "Captain Carth Onasi, there are many things you will see on this journey that we are about to undertake. Things that will have you questioning most of you know, but now is not the time for that. Right now we must recover and plan." the clone came back, tossing the scroll back to Naruto before exploding into smoke. "Now get some rest soldier. We move out early tomorrow. I'll put these two in bed."

* * *

Carth woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon. He dressed up and left the room strapping his blasters to his belt and exited the room, Naruto was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, "Take a seat, captain. There is much to discuss, and you're not going to like some of it. I'm going to start with the, most important information first and I expect you to act rationally when I do. Understood?" at Carth's nod, he set the plates down and began. "There are many things that have been sealed as top secret, available only to the Jedi high council, the Supreme Chancellor and those involved. I am one of these secrets. My name is not Oturan Uzukaze, I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and I am the oldest being in the universe. I am 1,257,426 galactic years old. I assisted in the formation of the Galactic Republic when it was only Coruscant and the surrounding planets. I watched as they developed the hyperdrive technology in its early stages. I am the beginning of the Force itself. I am married to the current president of Solaris and its people Nora Shay, and in that room are two very important people. Ex-general Meetra Surik left hand and close friend of both Revan and Malik, and Sith Lord Revan Namikaze, my eldest daughter. When the Jedi order asked me to lead a party of Jedi to infiltrate Revan's flagship in order to capture her. I agreed on the condition that she be captured alive and whole." He took a breath before continuing.

"During the battle that she was claimed to be killed, I lead the team consisting of myself, Meetra, Bastila, my bounty hunter friend Cassius Fett, Jedi masters Vrook, Kavar and Lonna Vash, onto the vessel. We made our way to the bridge, where my daughter was waiting for us. After the initial exchange of greetings, I felt my daughter call to me with her Chakra, a unique energy created by the fusion of the body's physical energy and the body's spiritual energy, held within those of my bloodline, awakened around the age of 5. Answering the call, I was approached by the spirit of Revan, whose body was controlled by the influence of another Sith Lord under the alias of Darth Traya, the Deceiver. I had managed to sever the strings controlling her actions, as Malik fired upon the bridge of the ship in an attempt to eliminate her. We managed to survive the bombardment only just, Kavar lost his arm, Vash lost both legs and Cassius' face was burned beyond repair. Revan however, received the worst of us and was nearing death's embrace, when Bastila reached out with the force and linked their lives through it, keeping her alive but only just, her memories, however, were lost. So, for her safety, the council, the Chancellor, her mother and I created a new identity for her as a Republic soldier accompanying Bastila and myself in our journeys when she could. This is how Raven came to be." Naruto finished and he got up and grabbed his gear before leaving the apartment to look around leaving Carth to think of what was spoken.

* * *

 _I woke up and the only thing I could see was grey, mildly panicking. my vision cleared up and I looked around. I was on the bridge of a starship I didn't recognize and crew working at their stations, out the observation glass panes, I could see Republic vessels and Sith warships firing laser cannons at each other. I felt fear as I ordered my cannons to fire upon the Republic flagship before I turned heard the bridge entrance open behind me. When I turned around I saw Master Uzukaze, a teenage Bastila, a young Meetra, and the famous bounty hunter Cassius Fett, with three other Jedi I didn't recognize enter the bridge, guns blazing, killing the soldiers around me. They all turned to me as my vision faded to black. As it did, a voice I couldn't remember, said, "No matter what you do. No matter who you become, always remember that I will always love you."_

Raven woke up with a jolt, she was in a room she didn't recognize. The walls a dull muted green and Meetra was lying in a familiar bed. She was bandaged pretty badly and her own forehead wrapped up and a splitting migraine hammered her, realizing the possibility of having a concussion appeared in her rattled mind. She got up and realized she was in her undergarments she looked around to see her clothes lying at the foot of the bed. She quickly dressed and left the room her weapons strapped to her thighs in reach if needed. She looked around to see a familiar durasteel table and cushioned wooden chairs around it for four people, a plate set out for her upon it. She sat down facing the door. As she finished her meal the door opened and Raven flipped the table over and took cover behind, drawing her blaster as Carth and Naruto walked in, that damned mask on his face. "Gez, little Birdie, don't break my table," Naruto said his voice full of mirth.

"Master Uzukaze, I doubt I could break through durasteel that easily. AND STOP CALLING ME THAT NAME, YOU NEANDERTHAL!" Raven responded.

"Now, now there's no need for name calling here. Besides, I'll stop calling you little birdie when you call me by my name." Raven glares at him and he chuckles. Raven picks up the table and her plate and fork. "So how long was I out?"

"You've been out of it for about a day and a half, which is unusual for you. Oturan and I have been looking around since we got here. Turns out that the distress beacon we received from here was a trap. The sith have occupied Taris for a few weeks and have installed a planet-wide quarantine, no one on or off the planet." Carth answered.

"Bastila landed in her own pod accompanied by Knight Vespa and a squad of Soldiers. The majority of the escape pods crashed down on the upper city, we were able to locate and assist the soldiers who landed in them we've got about 25 men with a few bumps and bruises and five wounded at a nearby medical center we've made a temporary headquarters for the time being. Master Uzukaze located an additional 10 soldiers in the Lower city and Bastila's crashed in the Undercity, however, we have not been able to reach the Undercity due to heavy security outposts in front of the elevators down, we can only assume that Bastila, Knight Vespa and the accompaniment of soldier have all been detained by local swoop gangs."

Naruto picked up where he left off. "The social structure of the world is one hell of a piece of work. Humans live at the top where it's nicer and the lower you go the worse it is. Non-humans are prohibited from going to the Uppercity without proper paperwork that is impossible to get. The Lower city is dominated by the Swoop gangs primarily the Hidden Beks, led by a man named Gadon and the Black Vulkars, recently taken over by a man named Brejik, who was formerly a bek. However, the local crime lord is a man named Davik Kang. He has everyone and their mother 'paying their dues' and is not afraid of sending men to collect one way or another. And don't even get me started on the Undercity. By the force, this planet is seriously fucked up. Now I can get us down to the lower city just fine, but the only way down to the Undercity is by elevator, and the sith outposts there only allows those with authorization papers and I wouldn't be able to mimic those without seeing an original copy beforehand. So well have to procure them when we get there. So that's the plan. I'm going to do one last checkup on Meetra before we leave. So gear up, I don't want to be on this planet longer then I have to." Naruto stood up and went into the girl's bedroom to see to Meetra.

Carth started eating a bowl of cereal when they heard, "I WANT EVERYBODY AGAINST THE WALL! THIS IS A RAID!" Raven stood up and ran to the door, pulling out her blaster and her odachi. She left the apartment just as the sith soldier raised his blaster at a Duros and fired at him. Her shot nailed the man in his back and the Duros ran for cover as the assault droids turned their blasters toward her, Carth raised both his blasters from the back of his belt and pegged both droids in the heads. Naruto came out of the room as they hit the floor. He turned to the Duros "Get away from here and go somewhere safe. Understood? Don't speak of this to anyone." Naruto dragged the droids into the room and threw the sith out the window to fall down the floors never to be seen again. Naruto took out the scroll containing the droid from the Endar Spire. He pulled out some spare parts before instructing Raven to fix them while he rewrote their programming to protect the apartment. He pulled out a datapad and sent off a message to the other soldiers that they were moving out and they were to stay incognito until Bastila is retrieved, then they left the apartment to move to the elevator after Naruto placed and genjustu upon the three of them giving them the appearance of sith troopers.

* * *

On the way to the elevator, they passed a weapon shop where they stocked up on supplies and Raven purchased a nice suit of Echani battle armor and some materials to make an overlay and underlay for it. They passed by the clinic up toward the northern section of the platform, when they come to two men cornering an old man, "You seem to be behind on your payments to Davik. And everyone knows how Davik likes his payments." the old man looked between the two agents, "I have fifty credits right now and I have another fifty at home would that be enough?" The man shook his head "That's not going to work this time old man pay it all upfront or we're going to have to do something you won't like one bit."

Naruto stepped toward them, "Excuse me sirs, but my friend here dropped his money and I noticed you young chaps were looking for it?" The two bounty hunters turned to them and said: "Well if you have the old man's money, then let us see it." Naruto handed over the credits to the bounty hunters who took off, and they left to the north, with the old man thanking the three of them. The three of them reached the elevator to the lower city after knocking out some drunks who picked a fight. After the guard authorized them to descend they entered the elevator and continued on their quest.


End file.
